Confessions d'une Gryffondor
by Mayura Kl
Summary: Et si Hermione cachait ses véritables sentiments...
1. Confessions au coin du feu

Comme chaque soir depuis quelques semaines, Hermione alla s'asseoir seule dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Bien que ce soit sa sixième année à Poudlard, elle n'avait jamais perdu cette habitude qui la réconfortait quand elle ne savait plus où elle en était. L'endroit familier avait le pouvoir de l'apaiser. S'enroulant dans une chaude couverture qu'elle avait apportée à elle par un simple _Accio_, elle s'installa dans un profond fauteuil confortable, les yeux mi-clos.  
Le feu, dans la cheminée, effectuait sa splendide et lente danse solitaire. La vue des flammes léchant les bûches, les consumant l'air de rien, lui était paisible et l'aidait à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. La chaleur diffusée par le feu était la bienvenue en ce froid début du mois de décembre, réchauffant doucement et agréablement les membres engourdis d'Hermione.  
Elle laissa son esprit divaguer librement pendant un bon moment. L'incertitude l'avait envahie. Elle savait que depuis quelques temps, ses sentiments s'étaient nuancés, complexes. Elle somnola quelques minutes. Puis, résolue, elle alla chercher un parchemin, une plume, et de l'encre noire. Elle retourna s'asseoir, ouvrit précautionneusement le pot d'encre et y trempa sa plume. Elle s'apprêtait à écrire quelque chose, mais sa main resta en suspension au-dessus du parchemin. Quelques secondes. Elle était perdue. Perdue … Que ressentait-elle vraiment ? Elle voulait être, pour une fois, entièrement honnête envers elle-même, et s'avouer ce qu'elle essayait de fuir depuis plusieurs semaines. De longues semaines semées d'embûches. Elle essaya d'ordonner quelque peu ses pensées et commença cette fois à écrire pour de bon.

_Harry,_

_J'ai l'impression que tout le monde, même Ron qui nous connaît pourtant depuis de longues années, ne nous perçoit que comme de simples amis. Mais cette année, Harry, je me suis aperçue que tu étais plus qu'un « simple ami » pour moi. Je te regardais sans cesse, tu occupais mes pensées les plus profondes et les plus secrètes. Je l'avoue, je ne sais plus où j'en suis.  
Je t'aime, Harry. C'est la seule chose que j'arrive encore à comprendre au moment où je t'écris ces mots.  
J'ai voulu fuir ce que je ressentais vraiment. Pendant longtemps, j'ai voulu me persuader que mon cœur ne battait pour toi qu'en tant qu'ami. Maintenant, je sais. Inutile de fuir. On ne peut pas étudier la complexité des sentiments dans les livres. Je suppose que c'est quelque chose d'inné, mais je manque de confiance en moi dès que la bibliothèque ne peut plus me renseigner sur quelque chose. De l'amitié à l'amour, il n'y a sûrement qu'une très fine barrière, que ma raison s'efforce de ne pas franchir. Cependant, mon inconscient et mes sentiments me poussent en quelque sorte à franchir cette barrière. Je veux, exceptionnellement, ne plus me torturer l'esprit et écouter mon cœur.  
Mais est-ce qu'au fond, je ne suis pas restée Miss Je-Sais-Tout pour toi ? Est-ce que finalement, rien n'a changé depuis la première année ? J'espère que nous avons évolué. Quelque chose au fond de moi me dit que oui.  
Le doute m'accable. M'endormir chaque soir sans savoir si mes sentiments sont réciproques, sans savoir si tu ressens la même chose que moi, m'est de plus en plus insupportable. J'ai peur de t'avouer que je t'aime, mais j'ai encore plus peur du doute, de l'incertitude, alors mon choix est fait. Tu sauras. Tu sauras tout. Non pas par le biais de cette lettre, j'apparais trop ridicule dedans. Un côté fleur bleue qui ne me ressemble pas et que je n'apprécie pas. Je te le dirai en face, directement.  
Ecrire, un moyen de mettre mon esprit embrumé en ordre. Je veux être sûre que je ferai le bon choix. La simple idée d'entacher les sentiments que j'ai pour toi ne m'est tout simplement pas supportable.  
Droite, en apparence sûre de moi. Seulement en apparence. Profondément plus complexe.  
Je t'aime. Une phrase si courte et frappante qui représente tant de choses. Une phrase qui résonne dans ma tête comme une litanie sans fin. Une phrase si simple de sens, si dure à prononcer. Une phrase que j'oserai te dire, un jour. Un jour. Bientôt, j'espère. Je t'aime …_

_Hermione_

La jeune fille relit rapidement son écriture fine, serrée et régulière. D'un geste nerveux, elle passait les doigts sur les mots, retraçant les lettres, repensant à leur sens. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais comme elle l'avait écrit, son choix était fait.  
Elle se leva, empoigna fermement la lettre qui la dévoilait si honteusement et la froissa sans ménagement. Elle la jeta au feu, regardant les flammes faire des traces noirâtres dessus, puis la consumer tout à fait, la rendant illisible et inaccessible pour toujours. Seul le feu, l'élément de la foudre si puissant et imperturbable, était encore digne de recevoir ses confessions perturbées d'un soir.

- Hermione ?  
_Sa_ voix, résonnant dans le froid silence de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor désertée en cette heure tardive. Les joues flamboyantes, elle se retourna vivement, esquissant un geste maladroit de la main.  
- Oui ?  
- Je voudrais te parler …


	2. Ces mots si doux

Ces quelques mots de celui qu'elle aimait restèrent comme en suspension dans l'air. Un léger moment de silence. Harry attendait visiblement l'assentiment silencieux d'Hermione pour commencer à parler. Cet accord tacite qu'il espérait ne vint pas, la jeune Gryffondor resta entièrement immobile.  
A vrai dire, Hermione se sentait troublée. Juste au moment où elle pensait à lui et où elle s'était avoué des choses comme jamais auparavant, il apparaissait. Elle avait du mal à croire à une simple coïncidence. L'avait-il vue ? L'espionnait-il du haut de l'escalier ? S'était-il douté que, justement, elle avait envie de lui parler ?  
Malgré tout, les confidences qu'elle brûlait de lui faire restèrent bloquées dans sa gorge. Elle ne parvenait pas à articuler un mot. Tout ça pour rien … Et si elle n'osait pas le lui dire ? Lui dire ces mots si doux qui refusaient de sortir …  
Voyant qu'Harry était toujours aussi immobile et attendait patiemment qu'elle paraisse prête à l'écouter, Hermione finit par hocher la tête dans la direction de son ami pour l'encourager à continuer.  
- En fait … Je tenais à te dire quelque chose …  
La Gryffondor prit soudainement peur. Cette peur irraisonnée qui montait en elle … Au son de sa voix, elle devinait le sérieux de ce que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à lui dire. Mais elle ne se sentait pas prête …  
- Je n'ai pas énormément de temps, désolée, fit sèchement Hermione – elle se radoucit immédiatement après s'être rendu compte de la froideur de ses paroles – comme tu le vois, j'ai des devoirs … mentit-elle en désignant de l'index sa pile de parchemins sur une des tables rondes de la Salle Commune.  
- Tu ne les as pas finis ? demanda un Harry au comble de l'étonnement.  
- Eh bien … non, pas tout à fait …  
Elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle était de nature plutôt droite et honnête et détestait déformer la vérité, cela la mettait mal à l'aise.  
- Si tu veux, je vais m'asseoir avec toi devant tes révisions … proposa-t-il.  
Hermione se trouva si surprise devant cette proposition qu'elle n'eut pas le temps – ni le cœur – d'inventer un nouveau mensonge pour se débarrasser de lui. Après tout, même si elle avait déjà révisé maintes fois l'évaluation de Métamorphose du lendemain, cela ne serait nullement désagréable de la réviser une nouvelle fois avec Harry.  
- D'accord, répondit vivement Hermione en adressant un léger sourire gêné à son ami.  
Ils allèrent tous les deux s'asseoir à la table où la Gryffondor avait déjà posé ses parchemins.

Un moment passa. Le silence était de mise, mais l'on pouvait percevoir le souffle glacé du vent d'hiver sur les vitres givrées et le bruit que produisait Hermione en remuant rapidement ses notes à la recherche de celles du cours de Métamorphose. Une bûche tomba dans la cheminée, faisant sursauter une Hermione déjà très nerveuse.  
- Ce n'est rien, chuchota Harry.  
Hermione ne répondit pas. Le fait qu'il semblait parfaitement percevoir son trouble et sa nervosité la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle préféra ne pas relever, mettant simplement devant son nez le cours de Métamorphose, en rappelant à son ami combien le contrôle de demain était important.

Dans le dortoir des filles de cinquièmes années, Ginny Weasley, allongée sur son lit, essayait tant bien que mal de réviser son cours de Sortilèges.  
Un gloussement retentit. C'était déjà le énième du genre et la jeune fille commençait à en être exaspérée. Les filles qui partageaient son dortoir lui étaient bien sympathiques, mais se révélaient décidément bruyantes et peu discrètes. La Gryffondor se leva silencieusement avec la ferme intention d'aller trouver du calme dans la Salle Commune afin de réviser correctement.  
Elle s'apprêtait à descendre l'escalier qui menait à la dite Salle Commune, quand soudain elle s'arrêta net. Deux personnes étaient penchées sur une table, chuchotant. Ginny reconnut rapidement Harry et Hermione. Ils semblaient réviser, mais … Un petit quelque chose, un infime détail dans leur attitude l'empêchait d'aller les déranger. Ils paraissaient si bien tous les deux … A la fois proches et gênés, pudiques. Absorbés dans leurs révisions, ils ne l'avaient pas vue.  
Ce fut avec le cœur serré que Ginny retourna dans son dortoir. Elle se rassit sur son lit mais ne se remit pas à ses leçons, ruminant ses sombres pensées. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle savait qu'Harry ne lui était pas indifférent et qu'elle l'aimait. Elle n'espérait rien de sa part, mais découvrir que ses sentiments n'étaient visiblement pas partagés lui faisait mal. Elle tenta de se répéter intérieurement que tout ce qui comptait, c'était le bonheur de celui qu'elle aimait. Et s'il était heureux avec Hermione, c'était l'essentiel … Elle s'endormit sans ce que cette pensée à la fois triste et réconfortante n'ait quitté son esprit.

Harry et Hermione finirent de réviser beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée. L'horloge de la salle commune marquait déjà vingt-trois heures quand Hermione repoussa avec un soupir de lassitude ses notes de Métamorphose sur la table. En vérité, comme il fallait s'y attendre, elle n'avait aucunement besoin de révisions ; en revanche, pour Harry cela s'était avéré plus que nécessaire. Elle y avait passé du temps, mais elle sentait la fierté grandir en elle en pensant que grâce à elle, Harry n'aurait aucun problème pour l'évaluation du lendemain. Oui, il la réussirait …  
La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, mais Hermione n'y prit pas garde. Elle était tellement heureuse ! Travailler lui permettait le plus souvent de décompresser, d'oublier ses soucis et ses sentiments … Elle ne se sentait même plus gênée en présence d'Harry, comme si quelqu'un avait lancé un sortilège de Confusion sur elle.  
Elle entendait toujours les crépitements rassurants du feu dans la cheminée. S'adossant à la chaise, elle laissa l'épuisement l'envahir. Harry la voyait s'assoupir, mais ne fit rien. Il se contenta de la regarder … De longues minutes passèrent, aucun des deux n'avait bougé et Hermione s'était endormie pour de bon.

Trois heures du matin. Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Encore à moitié endormie, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée sur le canapé de la Salle Commune, toute habillée mais enroulée dans une chaude et épaisse couverture. Elle s'était probablement endormie sur place hier soir et quelqu'un avait pris la peine de l'installer confortablement. Et ce quelqu'un était, selon toute vraisemblance, Harry.  
Après avoir entièrement repris conscience et s'être correctement réveillée, elle se leva, repoussant la couverture. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle s'aperçut que quelque chose avait été glissé à son insu dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière. Ce quelque chose était un parchemin qu'elle s'empressa de déplier. A l'encre noire étaient inscrits dessus ces simples mots :

_Je t'aime._

La lettre H griffonnée en bas.  
Serrant de toutes ces forces le petit morceau de parchemin contre son cœur, l'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil, elle monta silencieusement les marches qui menaient à son dortoir. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent du coin de ses yeux. Des larmes tièdes, agréables. Des larmes de joie.


End file.
